


You make me happy

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Can this count as fluff, Death, Fluff, I have a habit of killing of john and idk why, M/M, OTP Feels, PLEASE IM SORRY, Sad, Short, Tumblr Prompt, You are my sunchine, cri, no, promt, read these, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: Alexander comforts John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> R
> 
> E
> 
> A
> 
> D
> 
>  
> 
> T
> 
> H
> 
> E
> 
> T
> 
> A
> 
> G
> 
> S  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Today was supposed to be a good day. Alexander and John were heading out to Lafayette's place to enjoy the nice summer day. They held hands and they walked peacefully to his house,this is the most relaxing time they've had during this war. John's hair was frizzing out due to humidity but that didn't stop his from glowing naturally with a huge smile accompanied by his cute freckles. Alexander was the definition of a mess but a hot mess. His hair was greasier than ever and sweat rolled down his forehead as they hiked to the house. Even his palms were sweaty, he's surprised John hadn't let go by now but no they trudged on hand in hand. 

 Soon they stopped by a creek, it glistened from what little light made its way through the canopy above, in a sence it was absolutely beautiful. In the distance a choir of frogs could be heard. John lead Alex down by the creak to a rather large rock and sat down. Alex followed his actions putting his arms around John. It was nice, like a scene from a classic love story. Off in distance Alex seen John's favorite flower, a daffodil, growing by an old tree. He let go of John who was staring at the creek almost transfixed and tapped him silently addressing he was going to walk a few feet away to the tree, John nodded and gave his a quick but loving kiss. Alex smiled and walked to the tree, pulling a peice of parchment out of the side bag he had and folding it to a cup, lightly he began to dig around the flower removing it from the dirt softly. He placed it in the paper and held it above him to study how well the parchment held it.

Then he heard it.

**Click BOOM**

He dropped the flower and turned to see John face first in the creek, a man with a red coat was running off in the distance. The colour faded from his face as he ran to John pulling him out of the water and onto the dirt, he held him in his arms gently and checked for where he was shot. It went straight through the stomach. Alex knew what that meant.

 "A-alex.." John said in a whisper "Alex it hurts.." 

  Alexander nodded and held his hand. "John you'll be okay, okay? Think happy, please John think happy and stay awake." All John could do is nod. Alex tried not to let any tears escape him and he held his hand tighter.

   _"Y-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you-"_

John reached up and gently ran his fingers along Alex's cheeks.

  _"So please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Softly John joined him in singing.

_**"I'll always love you and make you happy,If you will only say the same.**_   
_**But if you leave me and love another...** _   
_**You'll regret it all some day.."** _

Alex closed his eyes and held on to Johns hand shaking, John's breathing slowed.

_" **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**  
 **You make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you....** Please don't take my sunshine away.."_

_A_ lex looked up and the tears began to fall down, he shook John before taking him up in his arms, Softly holding him for one last time. 

_"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me...When I awake my poor heart pains.So when you come back and make me happy....I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame."_

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I'm sorry


End file.
